Sand Castle
by Exotos135
Summary: Lisa and Lana try to make a sand castle.


At the Royal Woods beach, the Loud family ran off to enjoy the water, or just have a generally fun day at the beach. Being the Loud family, they knew better than anybody else that they needed a good beach break.

"Alright girls, what should we do literally first?" Lori said, catching her sister's attention.

"I know, let's make a sand castle!" Lana suggested, before taking out a toy shovel from her back. "According to what Lori and Leni told me, they used to make these all the time, and they were so much fun to make!"

"I have to disagree, unfortunately," Lisa replied as she adjusted her glasses. "Yes, the making of a sand castle can be quite fun, but we're not so much making sand castles, rather, we're making sand bulges or sand lumps."

"Oh, it's just so you to come up with a logical explanation to ruin the fun for everyone, Lisa," Luan growled, rolling her eyes. "Why can you never enjoy the experience?"

"W-What are you talking about?!" Lisa frowned. "I-I can definitely do that! I just don't want to!"

Luan smirked. "Oh really? Well, how about this: You make a simple sand castle, no questioning, no modification, _nothing_. You just do it, and enjoy doing it."

"And what if I don't want to do that?" Lisa asked.

"Well, you could continue being a party pooper," Luan giggled. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you decided to be one for the rest of your life, it fits you oh so well."

Naturally, Lisa was angry at the statement. "Well, allow me to make you eat your words!" the genius sat on the sand and gathered some of the surrounding... Well, sand. "I will have a sand castle done in an hour!"

"Lisa, that's way too long," Luan giggled. "Sand castles are supposed to be simple, and one that takes an entire hour to make just sounds ridiculous."

"Fine, I get it! I'll have it done in like twenty minutes instead!"

"Great, good luck!"

And so, Luan and the others went off to enjoy their beach day, while Lisa blew a raspberry at her "comedic" sister before starting to work on her sand castle. But then, she realized something:

"Wait, I need some specific materials to make this..."

 _A couple minutes later..._

Lisa looked pridefully at her sand castle, which was essentially just a pair of large lumps on the sand, with a crab-shaped piece on top of them. "I think it's looking pretty good!" the genius remarked in confidence.

Then a wave came and struck the shore, which included Lisa's sand castle, which was immediately reduced to wet sand. "Hey, Lisa, want a tip from a pro?" Lola shouted from the sea. "Don't make your sand castles close to the water, they're likely going to get wet and fall apart!"

"I could've used that tip earlier, Lola!" the prodigy whined.

"Why would you? I thought you were supposed to be a genius!"

And as the diva laughed at the scientist, Lisa went to a place farther away from the shore, then started all over again, with Lana arriving soon afterwards. "What are you doing, Lisa?"

"I'm trying to make a sand castle, a normal one at that, in order to prevent Luan from doing her booty victory dance all over my face!" Lisa corrected herself when she saw Lana's deadpan look. "Well, okay, I don't think she's gonna do that, but it's likely, and you know how bad it is!"

"Yeah, she has the moves, but she needs a bigger butt to pull it off."

"That's besides the point!" the kid prodigy sighed. "Listen, I have to concentrate on this sand castle, so could you please either help me out or go away?"

"Well, Lisa, seeing as I'm your older sister-and I don't wanna be like Lori when she was my age-I'm going to help you build a sand castle, and I won't take a no for an answer."

"Sure, I'd appreciate that."

"I said I wasn't going to-wait, what did you say?"

"Normally, my ego would tell me not to accept your help, but in this case, I need as much as I can get. So, I'll appreciate your help."

Lana sat down and flashed a gap-toothed smile at her younger sister, who returned with a weird-looking wide smile. "Huh, I might have to teach you how to make your wide smile not look so unnatural," Lana remarked, and Lisa quickly cut off the wide smile. "But anyway, let's build a sand castle!"

"Yeah!"

 _Some more minutes later..._

"I can't believe somebody, like, took off my bra and threw it at that starfish!" Leni complained as she and the rest of the sisters left the water. She was currently wearing Lori's bra.

"Leni, you took off your own bra and used it to try hit the starfish," Lori pointed out. She was currently using a pair of starfish as bra.

"What did you expect me to do?!" the ditzy fashion lover asked. "It's a star! And yet it's a fish! And, to be even more ridiculous, you're using two of them right now! How does that make any sense?!"

"How does half of everything you do and think about make sense?" Lori asked in return, before noticing Lisa and Lana together. "Oh hey, looks like Lisa's got Lana's help."

"Ohohoho, well that sounds interesting," Luan approached the duo with a smug look. "Okay you two, time's up, let's see your little-"

However, the comedian caught a surprise when she saw the sand castle Lana and Lisa made looked completely normal, with no modifications that made it look weirder than usual. Yeah, there was a crab on top of it, but it quickly left. "Sand castle?"

"Haha! Your claims have been defeated, Luan!" Lisa boasted in delight. "I needed a lot of Lana's help, but I still managed to make a completely normal sand castle! Now take your words and eat them!"

Lisa blew another raspberry at Luan, who just rolled her eyes and stated, "You still only did one normal sand castle in one beach day," Luan argued before going back to her sisters. "Now keep doing that for another year or so, and _then_ I'll be impressed."

Lisa fumed as the comedian left, but soon calmed down when Lana said, "Well, I'm glad I could help you, Lisa."

"Uh, yeah, thanks a lot for your assistance, Lana," the prodigy and the mud lover shook hands. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"I'm happy I could you at all," Lana answered as the pair separated hands. "So, would you like to go for a swim?"

Lisa adjusted her glasses. "No, that doesn't sound like something I'd do."

Then, just as Lana thought Lisa was still a boring party pooper, the prodigy added, "Instead, how about we hunt for the starfish that stole Leni's bikini top?"

Lana chirped. "Yeah, and then as a reward for getting it back, we're gonna ask for ice cream!"

" _Chocolate_ ice cream!"

"Hahaha! I'm glad we're on the same page!"

And so the girls both grabbed some things to use as weapons and ran off to the ocean while shouting:

"For Leni's bikini top!"


End file.
